In modern medical practice, it is sometimes desirable to pass attachment apparatus (e.g., connector devices, staples, etc.) or connector material (e.g., suture thread, wire, cord, filament, monofilament, etc.) into or through the wall of a luminal anatomical structure (e.g., a blood vessel or other anatomical conduit) for the purpose of; i) closing the lumen of the anatomical structure, ii) forming an anastomotic junction between separate anatomical structures (or between approximated segments of the same anatomical structure), and/or iii) attaching an article (e.g., an endoluminal, extraluminal or transluminal graft) or other apparatus to the wall of the anatomical structure. Some of these types of medical procedures are summarized as follows: